Teorus/Walkthrough
Character: Teorus *'Game:' Star-Crossed Myth |-| Season 1= } *'Stories:' 13 *'Endings:' 2 Blessed Ending * Story 1 ** “Ask if the kid who fell is ok.” ** “Why don’t we look together?” * Story 2 ** “Why are you here?” ** Run away together. * Story 3 ** “He’s an actor.” ** Approach the crowd. * Story 4 ** “How do you know that girl?” ** “Yes.” * Story 5 ** Ask Teorus what you should do. ** “Don’t gods ever love humans?” * Story 6 ** Hug him back. ** Compliment Teorus. * Story 7 ** Say thank you. ** “That's embarrassing.” * Story 8 ** Happily accept what he says. ** “I just felt a little sleepy, that's all.” * Story 9 ** “I wanted to understand your pain.” ** Leave it to Leon and Huedhaut. * Story 10 ** Sit back and watch. ** Help Wishes. * Story 11 ** Think about what Leon said. ** “I want to talk to you.” * Story 12 ** Hold his hand. ** Pretend not to hear and keep walking. * Story 13 Forbidden Ending * Story 1 ** Demand to be put down. ** “Can I leave?” * Story 2 ** “Could you please leave?” ** Have Teorus run away alone. * Story 3 ** “It’s a secret.” ** Pretend not to know Teorus. * Story 4 ** “What’s the deal with you two?” ** “I’m not interested in your past.” * Story 5 ** “Watch, careful not to get in the way.” ** “Don’t you have any wishes of youe own?” * Story 6 ** “Push him away.” ** Stay quiet and watch. * Story 7 ** Feel awkward and leave. ** “That’s the stew mix you’re tasting.” * Story 8 ** Play it off. ** “I just felt a little sleepy, that’s all.” * Story 9 ** “I can’t be ‘special’ to you.” ** Leave it to Leon and Huedhaut. * Story 10 ** Look away. ** Help neither. * Story 11 ** Ask Leon to explain. ** “I was just passing by.” * Story 12 ** Go to get help. ** Keep my back to him and say goodbye. * Story 13 - Sequel= } *'Stories:' 8 *'Endings:' 2 Blessed Ending * Story 1 ** Ask Teorus. ** Open your mouth. * Story 2 ** “We'll get through this together.” ** Introduce yourself. * Story 3 ** Get closer to Teo. ** “I understand.” * Story 4 ** “I’ll go too.” ** “Don’t say such mean things!” * Story 5 ** Protect Teorus. ** Admit I’ll miss him. * Story 6 ** Refuse to promise. ** Tell him the real reason. * Story 7 ** “Hurry back.” ** Stop him. * Story 8 Forbidden Ending * Story 1 ** Say: “I’m kinda scared…" ** “Feed yourself.” * Story 2 ** Ask for Teorus’s help. ** Look to Teorus. * Story 3 ** Get closer to Teorus. ** Move his arm, and go back to work. * Story 4 ** “I want to live on Earth.” ** Stop myself from arguing. * Story 5 ** Stop Thanasis. ** Insist I’m not sad. * Story 6 ** Lie - Promise to do what she wants. ** Answer vaguely. * Story 7 ** “Nothing.” ** Say nothing. * Story 8 - Musings on Love= } *'Stories:' 5 *'Endings:' 2 Blessed Ending * Story 1 ** “Thanks.” ** “I want to stay with you.” * Story 2 ** “I’d like to go.” ** “I hope you get to see that woman.” * Story 3 ** “Are you okay?” ** “Because of our date.” * Story 4 ** “Don't change.” ** Respect Teo’s feelings. * Story 5 Forbidden Ending * Story 1 Comnig soon... * Story 2 Comnig soon... * Story 3 Comnig soon... * Story 4 Comnig soon... * Story 5 }} Category:Teorus Category:Star-Crossed Myth Walkthrough Category:Star-Crossed Myth